Harry Potter: On the wings of destiny
by yugihfan2002
Summary: A long time ago, in another world there were creatures called Dragoons. When Dart, the last of the Dragoons dies, the spirit of the divine dragon combined the power of all of the Dragoons. It was thought to be lost until one Harry potter finds it. Au.
1. chapter one

Harry Potter: On the wings of destiny: A long time ago, in another world there were creatures called Dragoons. When Dart, the last of the Dragoons dies, the spirit of the divine dragon combined the power of all of the Dragoons. It was thought to be lost until one Harry Potter finds it. Au from the first year. Harry Potter/The legend of Dragoon crossover.

Okay, so I'm saying in this, just cause I don't really remember the ending of Legend of Dragoon, that Dart has married Shauna but because of his exposure to the Divine Dragoon spirit that he has been granted a longer life than that of his companions. So that means they are all dead except for him. That being said, on with the story!

(there would be a line break here, but it's still not working! AUGGGGH!)

In a small bedroom under the stairs, a small boy hugged his knees close to his body, hoping for someone, anyone to take him away. Tears ran down his face as he cried silently, but the only witnesses to his pain were a couple of spiders whom could do nothing but watch. Meanwhile…

The man sighed as he pulled the dark cloak from over his head, tossing it onto a vacant chair. Dust stirred from under his boots and he sighed, "I really should clean this place. Shauna would kill me if she saw it like this." Then he chuckled dryly to himself, it had been many years since he had thought of his long passed wife.

'Talking to yourself again, if you're not careful, they're liable to take you away.'

"Like you would ever allow that." The first time the spirit of the divine dragoon had taken to talking to him, Dart had thought he was going crazy, especially after his fellow dragoons had never heard anything from their own spirits. Over time, he had come to accept it as part of the package that came with being the vessel of the most powerful dragoon spirit and had learned not to answer out loud. Now however, almost one hundred years after he had saved the world from Melbu Frahma (Spelling?) no one recognized him as the hero he had been, leading to a rather solitary existence, and so he did not fear answering aloud.

'How many of the spirits do we have now?'

"Almost all except for the Red-eye dragoon spirit."

'And we would have had that too if you had listened to me.'

"And how would I have explained to the judges of the contest that my ability is one they haven't seen in one hundred years? Besides we can always steal it later."

'Are you sure you still want to go through with this? My power can still extend your years a little longer.'

"For what? We've searched all of the world, every year for one hundred years now. There is no one in this world that I would trust not to abuse the power of the dragoons. Besides I've lived a long life, I'm ready to see my friends and wife again."

Having said this, Dart picked up the small wooden container that he had built to house the spirits, all of them glowing, as if showing that they accepted his decision. He shut the lid, pulled hsi cloak back on, and changed into his dragoon form. It was easy enoug in that form to break into the house of the man whom had been the main judge for the Hero Competition and take back the shining red spirit from the bedside. Once outside, he retransformed back into Dart, feeling the power of the Divine Dragoon leaving him. He shut his eyes from the brilliance, watching as the box and it's contents dissappeared.

"Safe journey my friend." He said tiredly, and then shut his eyes for the last time.

(line break)

In the ministry of magic, power moniters of every sort went absolutely crazy, and then went silent.

"What was that?"

"I don't know but whatever it was, it was powerful."

"Did you get a fix on it's location?"

"No, only a general ping somewhere in England."

"Then we'll just have to wait for it to reappear. Power like that belongs in the hands of the Ministry, we have to find it!"

(line break)

Harry was dutifully making his way through the garden, plucking every last weed even as his back screamed from being bent over so long. Sweat ran down his shirtless back, and for a moment he looked up, hoping that he could at least run to the garden hose and grab a drink while his Aunt was busy staring at the neighbors, but there was no such luck. She was staring at him with her cruel eyes, he sighed, and went back to work. It was just as he was finally finishing the job that his fingers brushed against something wooden. He frowned, as he pulled a small box from under the weeds. A jolt of power ran up his arm and all the way through his body as he touched the lid of the box.

'You boy.'

Harry frowned as his head whipped around, concerned that with his attention on his discovery that he had missed his Aunt yelling at him for something, but she was inside now.

'You have strength inside you boy, magic as well. You will do.'

And then there was a blinding flash of light and Harry knew no more.

End chapter


	2. Meeting the dragoons

"_blah" Dragoon to Harry_

/"blah"/ Harry to dragoons

Harry awoke to a sight that made him want to close his eyes again. He was on top of Big Ben overlooking all of London. He gulped audibly.

"_Don't be afraid Harry Potter_."

"What? Who said that?"

Harry shielded his eyes as a flash of light went off in front of him, and then gaped openly at the giant silver dragon hovering in front of him.

"_I am a dragon Harry."_ as if sensing Harry's confusion, he continued, "_You see Harry, I'm not from this world. I come rom the continent of Endiness, a world filled with magic in which we the dragons ruled. There wre many races, one of which included the winglies. They had stronger magic than anyone besides us dragons, and believed that this gave them the right to rule over all of the other races. They did man cruel things until one day a man named Emporor diaz came to us and asked for our help. Normally we wouldn't stoop to involving ourselves in human affairs, but we wre a declining race and I sensed that the only way to keep us going was to incorporate our draconian essence into orbs which could then be called upon by humans with certain magical abilities. They were called dragoons..."_

_"That's us!" a hyper voice exclaimed in his mind_

_"Meru, would you please keep quiet until i finish talking with our new host?"_

_"Sorry Mr. Grumpy gus!"_

"Who was that?"

"_I was getting to that. You see Harry, at the end of my last host's life he had gathered all of the dragoon spheres, and I combined them all to get the power i needed to find our new host, someone who could handle the power of all us together."_

"Me?"

_" Yes Harry, you."_

" But why me. I mean, i'm just harry, just plain old Harry."

_"no harry, although you might not know it, you hae an extremely high amount of natural magic running through your veins."_

"Aunt Petunia says there's no such things as magic."

/_That woman is a jealous old biddy! She picks on you because you can't fight back!"_ Harry shrunk back, afraid, "_I'm sorry harry, I didn't mean to scare you but that woman you call your aunt is a liar. I sense a magic in yu that is stronger than any i have ever felt in a human before. And I am going to help you learn to use it."_

End chapter


	3. Severus

I didn't mention this in the last chapter, but Harry is able to use all of the dragoon spirits at once to become the rainbow dragoon, or use them one at a time. The dragoon spirits gave Harry their memories, so he knows all the attacks, spells, and knowledge of weaponry that they did. All except the red dragoon and the dark dragoon which were lost at the last battle in the Legend of Dragoon game. The dragoon spirits may attach themselves to other people in the Harry potter universe, but Harry will be able to call on them any time, and he will be the only one able to call on the Divine dragon. You may suggest wich of the Harry Potter people you would like to see have the dragoon spirits. But for now i'm thinking that George gets the Jade dragoon, Fred gets the Thunder dragoon, Draco will get the golden dragoon, Luna will get the Blue dragoon, and Neville will get the white dragoon. With that said, on with the fic.

Severus grumbled loudly as he stalked his way up to Dumbledore's office.

"Come, sit, have a tea dear boy." seeing Snape's scowl, dumbledore sighed, "I have an assignment for you. Young Harry Potter has not received his letter..."

"surely you don't expect me to retrieve him!"

"Yes Serverus, I do."

"Why me?!"

"Minerva is on assignment, Hagrid is down with the draconian flu, and everyone else is busy."

"And I'm not?"

"You are the only one who isn't currently busy."

"All right, I'll pick up the brat, but I refuse to be kind to him, to run after him, or to allow him free reign!"

"He is not his father."

"I disagree, the fact that he has not responded to his letter and expects us to come to him shows what kind of boy he is. He's probably spoiled even worse than his father, expecting us to cater to his every whim."

As Severus stormed away, black cloak swirling behind him as he stalked down to the dungens for a change of clothes. He sneered as he apperated in the middle of Privit drive. Even for suburbia it was disturbing. He hated to think of how Potter would have grown up here, loved by all for his ruggish good looks and charm, the prince of everyone's hearts. He wondered idly if it wouldn't be better to tell Dumbledore that the boy had decided he was too good to come to Hogwarts, but somehow he knew Dumbledore wasn't going to fall for that. Swallowing his pride, he walked up to the house and pounded on the door. When a fat, blonde boy opened the door Snape sneered, was this Potter?

"MOM! There's some weirdo at the door!"

So not Potter then. He remembered that Lilly had mentioned that her sister had a son, but he never would have believed that the boy he had seen would have any relation to Lilly. When Petunia came to the door, her eyes widened, and she tried to shut it. Severus smirked as he put his foot in the door.

"Ah Petunia, so good to see you again. I'm surprised you remember me."

"YOU! FREAK! GET OUT!"

"You had better lower your voice and let me in before your neighbors start to suspect something."

"Potter isn't here, so you can just turn around and go back to wherever it is that freaks like you come from!"

"What do you mean he isn't here?"

"He ran away."

Severus pushed the door open, "Point me Harry Potter." the spell lead him to a small closet at the bottom of the stairs. There was a small cot stuffed inside with the numerous cleaning products. A loose board revealed a small treasure trove of broken toys and ripped books that held a trace of magic that Snape could feel was Potter's.

"You had better sit down Petunia, because you and I are going to have a long talk about your nephew."

End Chapter


	4. harry and the goblins

Severus sat across from Petunia, his wand trained on her even as he watched her down the veritaserum that he had put in front of her.

"What is your name?" he had decided to start with something easy to test whether she had actually swallowed or not

"Petunia *Marigold Dursley."

His smile widened, "Now Petunia, I want you to start with the beginning. What did you do to Harry?"

...(linebreak)...

Harry smiled as he made his way through the crowd at Diagon Alley. He couldn't believe, even now as he walked among the wizards and witches that no one had noticed his wingly city right above their heads.

_"That's wizards for you, if they don't understand it, it doesn't exist."_

_"It probably doesn't hurt that it has an invisibility spell on it either." _Harry quipped

Harry couldn't help feeling happy, ever since the dragoons had started training, he had started to feel complete, as though there were a huge hole in himself that was only now filling with magic. To top it off, the silver dragoon had given Harry permission to go shopping in the wizarding world as a treat for having trained so hard. Feeling rather like a kid in a candy store, he stared at all of the bulidings, not entirely sure where to go first.

"Excuse me." He said to a tall, scruffy looking man, "But i'm new to Diagon Alley, and I have no idea where to go."

"Yer first trip, better make Gringott's yer first stop."

"Thank you." He said as the man pointed the way. Once inside, Harry stepped confidently up to the counter, and told the **goblin behind it his name, and that he needed money. The goblin smiled in a way that showed his pointy teeth

"Harry Potter, we wondered when you would be coming. Your guardian no doubt has the key to your vault.."

"Can I borrow some?"

"Borrow! As if the Potter heir would ever need to borrow money here! You just wait, ***Ragnok the head goblin will be wanting to talk to you!"

Harry waited patiently, all the while wondering what the goblins could want. He wasn't waiting long before a taller goblin came into the room.

"Mister Potter, Griphook has informed me that you do not have your key."

"It was never given to me."

"Unusual, considering that i personally handed it over to your guardian to give to you on your eleventh birthday."

"Until now I didn't know that i had a guardian other than the Dursleys."

"It appears that Dumbledore has decided to keep much from you."

"So what will I do about money?"

"Leave that to us Mr. Potter, Gringott's prides itself on the care of it's clients. To have found out that one of them has been cheated of what's rightfully his is an affront that we will not let slide lightly."

End chapter

* I didn't know if Petunia has a middle name, so I made one up for her

** Severus was on his way to deliver Harry's letter, which we remember when you don't answer it follows you, which means he would eventually end up shopping in Diagon for the things he needed, and actually reads the books, so he knows what goblins are.

***Ragnok seems to be a popular name for a goblin. I can't remember if this is a name of a goblin from the series or if someone else made it up. Either or, I don't own it.


	5. Shopping

"_Blah_" human to dragoon

"_**Blah**_" parsletongue

Severus stepped out of the Dursley household feeling very much like he needed a good hot bath and strong liquor. After everything Petunia had told him about the forced labour, the "bedroom" under the stairs and the plain emotional abuse they had heaped upon Harry, he was not surprised Harry had run away, but was surprised that the natural magic in Harry hadn't reacted in more ways than it had. Which made him think that someone had put a tap on Harry's magical reserves. Someone who not only knew what was going on in the house, but had worked at keeping that knowledge from the rest of the wizarding world. He snorted, he knew exactly who had done this, but why? That was a conversation for another day. For now, he just wanted to forget everything he had learned, and go back to Hogwarts. The letter he had been carrying had dissappeared shortly after his conversation with Petunia, so he assumed that Potter had it. There was nothing for him to do now than to wait and hope that this folly of the headmaster's hadn't turned the boy into another Voldemort.

...(line break)...

Harry smiled as he stepped out of Gringott's, now that he knew how much money he had he knew he would never have to worry about (1)money again. That meant that now he would be able to buy the things he had always been (2)denied. (3)He'd already bought all of the supplies that the list said he'd need, and now he felt a little extra was in store. The first place he went was the pet shop to look at the animals. All of his life he had wanted a pet, heck he'd have even taken ripper just to have a pet like other children. It was loud in the shop, and smelled like animal poop, but harry couldn't remember ever being happier. The first place he looked was at the (4)owls, but none seemed to really stand out, and he knew that he didn't really need one as he didn't expect any mail from anyone. It was the same for the cats, he did like them, but personal experience with Mrs. Figgs many cats told him that he just didn't like them enough to be taking one to his new magical school. So it was down to a toad, blech. (5)Who really would want a toad? Then Harry noticed that there was another section to the shop, one that read 'magical creatures', and decided to take a look.

There were some more birds sitting primly on wooden posts, even a (6)reddish brown one that looked to Harry like it was on its last legs. There were a few spiders (but he figured he could just get one from his cupboard if he wanted one of those), some lizards, and towards the back, there was a bunch of (7)snakes. This is what drew Harry's attention. In fact, the closer he got, the closer the more the hissing sounded like words.

(8)_" **Look at my scales little black hair boy, don't they shine prettily?"**_

Harry rubbed his hands over his ears, as he shook his head, but it was like at the zoo when Harry had set the (9)snake on dudley, he found that he could understand the snakes perfectly.

_" **can you understand me?" **_he asked, surprised when all of the snakes turned to him

_"**A speaker! It has been so long since a speaker has come here**!" _the snakes turned from Harry for a moment as it looked like they were discussing something among themselves_, "**It is best young speaker if you should take Salinas, he knows the snake magic and can teach you**." _

(10) a dark black snake with red scales was pushed forward by the other snakes, and harry couldn't help staring.

_"**Well are you going to offer me your arm or aren't you?" **_The snake asked, and Harry blushed as he plunged his arm into the tank, feeling more than a little weird as the snake (silas) he had to remind himself, curled around his middle like a living belt. As he paid for his purchase and headed for Olivanders for his wand, he wondered how he was going to explain the snake, and how he could talk to it when he got to school

End chapter

(1) I'm with a lot of fanfiction writers on this site in believing that the Potters, as an ancient family would have had more than just one vault. I'm assuming that Dumbledore hid it from Harry so that he wouldn't be a stuck up snob like Draco. While we're on that topic, why did Dumbledore have Harry's key? Did his dad give it to him, or did Dumbledore take it? I'm going with the later, as it would be something he would do for the greater good.

(2) I know Harry's a little ooc for wanting to buy things, but come on, he's 11 for crying out loud! How many of you can say you spent your money responsibly at that age!

(3) I know that in the last chapter I said that Harry didn't know where to go, but you can't tell me that as Harry's guardian that the Divine Dragoon would not let Harry into Diagon Alley to get a leg up in the competition. I know I would.

(4) Harry will eventually get Hedwig, but at this point in time, he just doesn't see the point in buying an owl, after all he doesn't know anyone yet, and does not know he's famous, which brings up another question, was Dumbledore blocking Harry's mail? You'd think as a celebrity wizard he'd get something like he did in the fourth book from people who were reading Rita's articles, so why didn't he?

(5) I'm sorry Trevor, but I really don't like toads. They creep me out, end of story.

(6) It stands to reason that in a magical pet shop, that they'd have magical pets, including pheonix's. I'm bending the rules a little for Harry, because you know that he could claim that he didn't know what the animal was, he didn't really know alot about the wizarding world in the books, so this is plausible.

(7) I'm putting the snakes in the magical creatures section of the pet store, because in the Harry Potter world, snakes that aren't magical in nature like the Ashwinder (look it up) just seem like they'd be in an out of the way kind of spot.

(8) I'm not doing the SSSSS thing everytime a snake talks, i just don't have the patience for it, sssory.

(9) I figure that to get a timeline going here, we'll make this happen after Harry set the snake on dudley so he's eleven.

(10) I made this snake up, although there are plenty of magical snakes, harry's is kind of a black mamba/ashwinder cross (look it up if you don't know what this is, i had to)


	6. Chapter 6

Just a little note to let everyone know that i am oficially retiring from fanfiction in order to better concentrate on my own work. Have no fear i will find good authors to continue my work, and i do have a plan for continuing harry potter: pokemon trainer and other than that fic all others are oficially up for adoption.


End file.
